


The Devil's Own

by Jemisard



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: Franklin is moving away from Midland Circle, away from Nelson & Murdock, but when one of the Devil's people comes to him, he knows he can't just leave it all behind.





	The Devil's Own

"Mr Nelson, there's a man out here who is really insistent about seeing you."

Franklin looked up from his reading, frowning slightly. "Who? Does he have an appointment?"

"No appointment, but he said he had to speak to Nelson of Nelson and Murdock...?"

That was much more unusual. Franklin sighed and nodded. "All right, show him in." 

Eleanor nodded and vanished out the door. Franklin tidied up the papers and put them in a drawer, just in time for one of the taller men he'd met to appear in the doorway.

It was no mean feat, given that Franklin had met Luke Cage, Frank Castle and Wilson Fisk, but where they all had a heft to them, this man somehow gave an impression of a slight build, even though those forearms were not those of a desk jockey. He probably wasn't as tall as any of them, but that leanness somehow made him seem just as tall.

He stood up and offered his hand. "Franklin Nelson, Eleanor said you asked for me."

"Yes." The man ambled forward, awkward in a strange way. "My name's Melvin. Melvin Potter. I know I can trust you, because you helped take out Fisk. And the man said I could trust you if anything happened."

"The... man." Franklin sat down, gesturing to the seat. "Please, Mr Potter. You need to explain what you mean."

"No one's listening, right? This is just between us?" Melvin looked around slowly. "Only, I don't want to put Betsy in any danger."

"No one's listening, this falls under client privilege, but I need to understand what's going on." He leaned forward. "Who was the man who said you can trust me?"

"The Devil. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen."

Foggy felt the colour drain from his face. "The Devil of-"

"Yeah. Last time I saw him. Betsy's armour didn't protect the lady who wore it, and I was really sorry about that. He wanted me to put some padding in the helmet, stop it rattling."

"You're his armourer." This was the man who made sure Matt didn't go out there with no protection, with nothing between him and bullets and blades. "I knew he had someone but-"

Melvin smiled. It was an innocent expression on an otherwise fearsome looking man (the mustache didn't help that impression). "You knew him. I knew you would, when he said go to Nelson and Murdock, and then he said I should find Nelson if anything ever went bad."

"Not to him? Not to- the Devil?"

"Normally, yeah, but, he's not come to see me. He comes by and asks me to tidy the armour up, or tweak things and he asks how Betsy is. But he hasn't. Not since the earthquakes and Midland Circle." Melvin met Foggy's gaze. "And I think something bad happened. And now Mr Fisk is sending me letters, asking about Betsy, and threatened to hurt her before if I didn't help him. The Devil made her safe. Made Fisk leave her alone."

"And now he's gone- not coming by," Foggy clarified.

"Not out in the Kitchen, either. And he'd never leave the Kitchen, Mr Nelson. He loves it. I think something bad happened and now something bad is going to happen to Betsy." Melvin face twisted with anxiety. "She's everything. I can't let anything happen to her."

Foggy drummed his fingers on his desk. "Mr Potter. Melvin. Can I call you Melvin?"

Melvin nodded.

"I want to help you. You need to do a few things, to help me help you, okay? I need to see any communication you have with Fisk. Let him leave phone messages, keep everything he sends you or Betsy. You want lots of evidence. I'm going to give you my personal number, and I'll talk to some people who might be able to help you." He pulled out one of his personal cards and offered it up.

"Thank you, Mr Nelson." Melvin stood up, hunched in on himself again. "Did he help you, too? The Devil?"

"No. But he was very important to someone who mattered to me." It was even the truth. Daredevil had mattered so much to Matt, and if Melvin had tried to protect Matt...

"I'll call you when I have something for you. Send me a text on that number I gave you and I'll arrange what I can. Us support people need to stick together, right?"

"Right." Melvin smiled again. "Thank you. You're a good man, Mr Nelson."

"Foggy," he heard himself say. "He always called me Foggy."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a book. You should give it a read, it gets good reviews.
> 
> "The Unknowing" by SJ Matthews


End file.
